When Storm get in the Rain
by equastar
Summary: what if Yumi's pride get in the way at the end of S2, Nothing she can do against that famous Ogasawara, even their offspring brought all their trace of nobility,"no..no"her mind scream, rate T for now maybe will go up to M later
1. Prelude

Disclaimer :

_well i'm not even present in Oyuki-sensei house when she wrote marimete, so those character and story is not mine, just borrowing hers, so that this curiosity and this mind of mine can rest in peace and didn't leave any regret cause my favorite character being bullyed in the original series:P_

_so here __I'm once again with my lame grammar and spelling trying to rake my small brain so that i have satisfaction:D O..O..,_

_**well i do hope this story of mine won't make any of character lost their real identity:P**_, but i'm not sure sorry, i'll try thought

_ and well i'm still hoping someone will finally want to be my beta reader, to those in my previous story said wanna to, but sorry since you didn't use your account i can't answer _

_

* * *

_

**Prelude**

**

* * *

**

character :

fukuzawa yumi : daughter of design architecture company, well its not a large company but at least in her vein flow the blood of businessman and art, full of pride but not arrogant, and someone who is not going to take something on the whim without reason

* * *

"Rei please take care of her, i can't take on her childish behavior anymore," those word repeat itself in her memory without restraint, no matter what she did, sleeping, eating, bathing, or even studying.

it's hurt so much more than the time when the time Sachiko offered her rosary without care in the world, as if everything it's for her, everything bound to what her will.

"onee-sama.."sigh her louad and sad, those word always piercing soft spot in her heart,"Sa-chi-ko-sa-ma,...Ogasawara Sachiko-sama, Ogasawasara, huh Ogasawara,"sigh her again desperate. Nothing she can do against that famous Ogasawara, even their offspring brought all their trace of nobility, and her own onee-sama is proud member of that family, commoner like her should just watch from a far letting those from high society make it's way and doing anything in front of her.

"no..."her mind scream uncontrollably, " no...no...no..huh"sigh her again,just what should i do, it's true so many students in the school are in her side during this rainy season, but those look, every look that they gave her had those sadness on them, "is that pity.." her mind scream "no..no..no..." even as all other saw her as someone innocent, sweet, and caring, most of all she hate pity.

Omake:

Author : so Yumi any idea what will you do

Yumi : hmm not really, well I don't mind you put me into anythin…

Author: Are you sure(_hoping for the best)_

Yumi : well as long as you don't put me being a striper in the road due to frustration:D

Sei and Sachiko: Yumi you What?

Yumi : oh but well maybe it'll give me new identity :P

Author : he he are you suggesting thing by the way Yumi.

Yumi: not really, but it's up to you anyway, I need some time to myself.

Author: time? What for_(confused)_

Yumi : Na-i-sho:P

Sei : oh our Yumi-chan trying to keep a secret, this is new_(hug Yumi)_

Sachiko:_(twichhhh)_

Yumi : well I just don't want this short idea author being throw out of fanfiction cause she don't know what to write anymore, huh since that is the case. I think I'll be proactive to search for idea what to do with On-ahemmm I mean Sachiko-sama

Author: Yumi….love you sweety(about to hug)

Sei and Sachiko: well well Equa-chan, don't ever think….._(piss off)_

_

* * *

_

_he he dunno what i'll do next time, maybe really waiting for Yumi F to gave me an idea:P _

_**please give me review dear reader, do want me to continue or really want to throw me out(puppy eyes_)**  
_


	2. Gift

maria sama ga miteru belong to Oyuki-sensei co.

special thanks to Azurean-sama for being the beta-editor for this story

* * *

**GIFT**

"Gonkigeiyo Rosa chinensis en bouton,"

"_Huh, those words again, is it me? Well yeah it's me, yeah still.. me,"_ a small smirk make its way to the corner of her lip, even after news in Lillian Kawaraban a week ago, those word still echoed in her ear every time her legs brought her to the gate of Lillian girls academy.

"Gonkigeiyo." Yumi replied finally with her utmost serene smile for the day. "The weather is great. This is going to be a nice day. Don't you think so?"

"Ha…Hai Yumi-sama!" Yumi could hear those girls giggling before going away like they don't care about the world. _Oh not really. _Even though, she's one of the members of the prestigious Yamayurikai. At least, she knew just how much effort those girl built to greet her, to greet one of the members of the reaching the statue of Maria sama. Yumi gives a little prayer, something that she always does, no matter what she feels or what is on her mind.

"_Is it next week, tomorrow, after school, lunch break, or even between class break?" _The anxiety and uncertainty always hunted her like a nightmare even in her utmost beautiful day at the mere thought of Sachiko asking her to return the rosary.

"Maria-sama, tell me please is this really the only wa-" she whispered when she sense that familiar figure standing next to her.

"Gokigeiyo, Yumi-sama"

-o-

_**Shimako's POV **_

"Gonkigeiyo"

It's always quiet in the rose mansion since that accident. Members of the Yamayurikai seldom came there during lunch, especially Yumi-san, who never came, not even once.

"Gonkigeiyo" as if not believing my ear I turned my attention immediately at the voice that had spoken, and there at the biscuit door Yumi-san was standing with a sincere smile.

"Oh! It's quiet. Where are the others?" Yumi asked her while walking to the chair in front of me. She is so calm and serene; there is no trace of bad intention or pain on her. I know it's Yumi-san we are talking about of course there is no such thing, but pain, even if it's me I don't know if what will I do if something like that happened to me, like maybe Noriko don't want to be associated with me anymore.

"Oh. The others seemed to have other things to do this time around."

"Huh, uh I see," she seemed lost in thought.

"Hmm Yumi-san, is green tea ok with you?" she asked which is her usual routine every time she arrives at the Rose Mansion.

"He he no need, Shimako-san. I can make it myself if I want to, right?" She answered her face had that of a happy go lucky girl which is unusual trace. Well, I hope it's just my imagination.

"Did , I mean Rosa chinensis come today?"

Rosa chinensis, since when did Yumi-san called Sachiko-sama that, but there is no tension in the air, not believing what I'm hearing or what I feel right now. I looked at her openly, doesn't care if what might the other girl thought because my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Is something that matter, Shimako-san?"

"No. No, there is nothing Yumi-san" I answered and without thinking. I drank the cold tea in front of me, trying to calm my nerve; this is my best friend we are talking about. I don't want my judgment became dull because of anxiety.

"So, did she or not?" Yumi asked again calmly.

"Huh no, she still hasn't come to school yet."

"Oh I see, hmm Shimako-san, actually there is something that I want to discuss with Rosa chinensis but since she's not here, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Well of course Yumi-san, why would you be so formal with me? I'll gladly help you as long that it's within my power and as your best friend I'll always be there for you." I hold her hand that was place on top of the table and give it a light squeeze to assure her.

"Shimako-san, it's not that difficult really." Yumi answered with a soft laugh.

"You seem happy Yumi-san"

"Oh really, do I." Well it's not a question but it seems that she's really happy.

"So, what is it Yumi-san, that you want me to do?" without answering my question, she pulled a little box from her skirt pocket, a blue box with red ribbon, the box looks beautiful and if someone sees them and not really knows what's going on. That someone might think that her best friend was proposing to her. "Yumi-san, what is it?"

"Come on Shimako-san it's a gift of course."

"I know. I mean the content. What's the content of that box?" I asked and I knew that I might sound nosy but I just don't know if what this feeling which is trying to tell me.

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret right besides sooner or later you will know, Shimako-san. So, for now hi-mit-su"

"Huh all right, so this is?"

"Yeah, I want you to give it to Rosa chinensis or to someone who will be going to see her but just please don't use mail services" she added seriously and her smile never leaves her face.

"But then"

"It's ok Shimako-san, it won't rot even if not get to be open today. So, take your time."

…

Omake

Author: he he finally a chapter, I'm happy (_grinning from ear to ear)_

Yumi : ooh really, hmm isn't that the idea that I told you two days ago

Author: yeah, so is there a problem

Yumi : of course, so if we are not chatting with last time, there will be no chapter right.

Author: it seem that way, there is nothing wrong with that I guess

Yumi : huh of course it is, just what will you do if I'm not here

Author: then there will be no story, that is all

Yumi/Shimako: what?

Author: there will be no story, I made myself clear enough

Yumi : how can you hanging out like that?

Author :(_ smirk) _it's simple and easy, if you are not here then I'll not bother writing, ja-ne!

Yumi : Whaa… We're not done talking yet!

Author: (_not care), _

Sei : (_whispering something to Yumi)_

Yumi: hii here me you irresponsible one! If you don't come here within theof count 3. I'll reformat all your data, 1….. 2

Author: no….. I just install my laptop today, no… Yumi-sama I'll behave.

Yumi : Do you really mean it?

Author: yeah of course, I swear in the name of Ogasawara.

Yumi : why would you do it in the name of my onee-sama's family?

Author: he he… Because there won't be any consequences in the name of the great Ogasawara :P

Sachiko: _(twitchy) enter hysterical mode_

Sei : I'll be praying for your safety Equa-chan, seem like there will be no forgiveness for what you've done.

...


	3. Pink Carnation

Hiya…

It's been so long, hello again dear reader, oh my after return to this site I read this story, and click I like it, but looking at it's updated, just oh wow just how lazy is this author, forgetting that this is one of my own, how embarrassing, anyway to make up for the lost time, here update. Please Review you guys, your support is greatly appreciate.

MSGM is not mine

…..

**After school**

In the first time in a week, Yumi feel content, there is no more worries, fear, and restlessness. Yeah, in the first time in a week that feel like forever Lilian students saw their beloved rose bud with her usual calm, serene, divine and without pressure. Oh how they love this Yumi-sama.

"Yumi, Yumi-chan," the sound of a familiar voice but one that doesn't belong in the second year hallway of Lilian high brought Yumi down from her contentment.

"Yumi, Yumi-chan wait a minute," said that voice again.

"Oh Youko-sama, Gonkigeiyo, if I may know to what do I owe this pleasant visit Youko-sama," as if not believing her eyes Yumi just stared the ex-rose, _what was with this visit, oh maybe lecture, ugh just imagine that made all of her resent cheerfulness gone in an instant._

"Gonkigeiyo Yumi, can I have a moment please,:

"Su sure Youko-sama, if you will please lead the way," answered Yumi stammering, ugh seem like no matter what she still can't get rid of this habit.

….

"So what is it, Youko-sama," ask Yumi finally after Youko led her away from the prying eyes.

Youko in her part fell unsure, is this really the right way, but well she has no choice, this all for her beloved petite seour, " Yumi, can you came with me please,"

"Hmm where to Youko-sama," asked Yumi again unsure. This is the firste time she saw the former rose like this.

"Can I tell you in the way, this is about Sachiko," _ah I see, oh well this bound to happen sooner or later, but just today she really do hope she won't have to deal with Rosa Chinesis._

"I'm sorry Youko-sama, but if it's about Sachiko-sama I think it's better if you not talk about it with me," answered Yumi carefully, no matter what Youko present still a bit intimidating.

'Sachiko-sama' thought Youko startled, what is it with this change of heart again." Why not Yumi, don't you want to meet with your onee-sama, and also she need you right now."

'_Need,' _thought Yumi unsure, why would Sachiko-sama need her, after all she already told her load and clear that whe want nothing to do with her anymore, "why," that is all she an manage.

"I'll just show you, if you will came with me," said Youko again.

"Sorry Youko-sama, if that mean I have to meet her then from the deepest of my heart I'm sorry I can't do it," the conviction behind that word shocked even herself.

"What do you mean Yumi," asked Youko shocked.

"Sachiko-sama herself made it clear that she want nothing to do with me, I'm merely fulfilling her wishes," answered Yumi calmy, carefully, Youko present still intimidating after all all this time they spent together.

"No Yumi she didn't mean it like that," Youko replied back uneasy, after all that bit of information shocked even her," her grandmother was dying, so she is must be not in her right mind, and now she is passed away Yumi, and she need you.

'Passed away,' thought Yumi was that all the reason, but if that wouldn't she also understand the significant of the caused, after all her grandparent also passed away 2 years ago, but what she heard last time was just not all that,"_ you just won't understand," _why would she not understand?

"My condolence, but really Youko-sama, if Sachiko-sama said she want nothing to do with me when she was suffering of worry, then why would my presence in her sadness any different, after all what a human said in their deepest moment is what their heart truly want, an inner feeling, again I'm really sorry, Gonkigeiyo,"

…

**Late noon Ogasawara elder mansion**

"Sachiko, theres packet for you," said sayako from behind the door, even after this time, Sachiko still locked herself in her late gradmother room.

"I don't want it, throw it away, "sob Sachiko, but Sayako also stubborn, enough was enough, no matter what she want her daughter back, carefully she lay the packed beside her sobbing daughter.

"Single pink carnation," whispered Sachiko hoarsely, there's no word other than for Sachiko in the tag, but she know as lady that she was,"_**I'll always watching you,**__**divine love,"**_

"Grandma,"

…

Omake:

Yoshino: To think you have gut coming back, after so long

Yumi: come on Yoshino-chan give her a break

Author: I'm sorry got caught up in RL affair

Sachiko: well as long Yumi is mine in the end I don 't care how long it took

Sei: No Yumi-chan will be mine,(_hugging Yumi)_

Sachiko: _Twich _I will greaty appreciated if you refrain overly being familiar with my sister Sei-sama.

:Yumi: Anyway Equa now you are back you better finish this, and the other maybe if you have time

….

**CARNATION, PINK**: A woman's love, I'll never forget you, mother's love.

.


End file.
